


The Door

by Challis2070



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Concussions, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: Not all doors open outwards. Not everyone notices this.





	The Door

Hm. Everything around him was white. And smelled very oddly like antiseptic wipes. 

Why was he in a hospital room? That  _ was _ what this room was, now that he thought on it a bit more.

He was pretty sure he was meant to win that fight, not lose it. And not this badly. (If he had not had the fight, then who did Ziggler fight? Did it even matter?)

A turn of his head provided the reason, as everything went white with pain for a moment.

How did he concuss himself this time? (How many times had this been?)

Squinting, he tried to remember the lead up that must have resulted in this. (He doubted it was Ziggler, or at least, not intentionally)

He was in the locker room, getting ready. He was running behind on time. He was ready and heading out for the match. He was going to headbutt the door open (STOP. HEADBUTTING. THE. DOORS. Echoed in his head from the last time he was yelled at about it), he saw the door and

Oh. Oh my  _ g-d _ , the door must have opened inwards and he hadn’t even noticed because he was running late on the marks!

He sighed as he leaned back to await whoever would eventually come around to see how he was or was not. 

\----

Ziggler was...mildly confused. 

He was  _ supposed _ to have a match with Goldberg. But Goldberg wasn’t here. Ultimately, he had the expected match with The Miz (which was odd. Was he the only one available on such short notice?), it going as expected (he lost. Badly. At least it was kind of amusing to him to shout things in the microphone while flailing about on the ring floor). 

But what the  _ fuck _ had happened to Goldberg??

“Does  _ anyone _ here know what happened with Goldberg?” He would appreciate knowing.

Everyone in the locker room avoided looking at Dolph. It wasn’t like he had  _ done _ anything to him, or he would have at least made it  _ obvious _ that he had.

“Oh come  _ on _ . Someone has to know  _ something _ .”

The Miz finally looked over at Dolph. “He has a concussion. He’s at the hospital now. He was not exactly coherent or awake when they took him there.”

“He what. How? What?” what the  _ fuck _ . 

“You  _ know _ that he tends to headbutt the doors open, right?” Maybe he didn’t actually know that.

“I thought he wasn’t doing that shit anymore.” There had been talk of ensuring the door that Goldberg would be behind would face inwards...oh. Oh  _ shit. _

“Well. We certainly hope he won’t do so again now, but clearly, he had not yet learned that lesson.”

“Is he...okay?”

“We don’t  _ know _ , Ziggler. That’s why no-one wants to talk right now! We’re waiting for more information!” The Miz was now shouting and had stood up from the couch he had been sprawled out on.

Ziggler took a step back as he watched The Miz suddenly started shouting at him (and he was pretty sure The Miz really  _ was _ mad at him, his eyes were all dilated, which was a very not good sign). “I had no  _ idea _ , no-one said  _ anything _ to me, just ‘something has come up, you’re against The Miz now, the results are the same,  _ bye’ _ and then the match and then  _ nothing _ .”

“ _ Fine _ . Look, they said they’d update us when they knew more. We haven’t heard anything yet. I am...I am aware this is not your fault.” The Miz flopped back onto the couch and started to pretend that Ziggler was very much not there. If that meant he wasn’t going to be attacked for something that wasn’t his fault, he’d take it.

\-----

“You need to rest and take it easy and…” the doctor was interrupted before she could finish her thought

“And don’t go headbutting doors, I know.” Goldberg waved his hand aimlessly in an attempt to acknowledge that he had done something he really ought not to have done.

“Don’t even think about doors in any capacity.” Do not stare at a door. Do not think about a door. Do not consider headbutting any type of door anywhere.

“Okay, okay. It just...it’s fun and looks cool.” It really did look cool. But it also tended to concuss him. Maybe that wasn’t so cool.

“If looking cool is the end goal just ask for more pyro or something.” She was pretty sure they used pyro in professional wrestling.

“Oooooo, pyro.” That was fun. That also made his throat hurt. Hm.

An audible sigh from the doctor. “Just go home and get some rest.”


End file.
